


An Unfortunate Slight

by ScorchCC1262



Series: Song of the Bluebird [1]
Category: overwatch
Genre: Angela is too committed to her sense of duty, Angela questions her sense of duty, Angela wants it too, Angst, Angst and Feels, F/F, Fareeha questions herself, Fareeha wants something more, Feelings vs. Sense of Duty, Fluff and Angst, Giving in to the moment, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Mild Smut, One Passionate Night, One-off fluff, Songfic, This will probably continue in a different fanfic, What if Overwatch was a musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchCC1262/pseuds/ScorchCC1262
Summary: Fareeha ponders to herself about her feelings for a certain friend and colleague. Hearing her voice sing a beautiful song leads to a passionate and intimate moment between these two people. It was originally a prologue to a longer work, but it ended up making a great one-off piece of fluff instead.





	An Unfortunate Slight

**Author's Note:**

> Originally intended to be a prologue for a longer song fic about Fareeha starting a band and inviting Angela to the nightclub where she and her band will perform their first gig. I decided to make the Prologue into a separate piece. Maybe eventually I'll feel confident enough to publish the rest of the song fic.
> 
> The lyrics are clearly not mine. They are from the beautifully haunting song "Uninvited" by Alanis Morissette. I actually recommend [listening to the song](https://youtu.be/NyxUWNttWBM) before or after reading the fic to get more of a feeling and image of what happens in the fic! 
> 
> Feel free to critique it and provide constructive criticism for my work! This actually happens to be the first real kind of smutty thing I've ever done. I am open to good feedback to help improve my writing skills! Thanks for stopping by and reading my work!

Fareeha always enjoyed the privacy of a shower after a good late workout. The silence of the base late at night was a welcome change of pace compared to the loud and chaotic firestorms that would pass over many of the battlegrounds she fought in. The late evening gave her a chance to walk alone down the empty corridors of the base as she thought about her recent posting as a Helix Security Liaison to Overwatch, about the excitement of seeing old and new friends again, and about seeing _her_. It had been a long time since she had seen Angela Ziegler, the gifted teenage medical prodigy that worked with her mother when she was still stationed as a military brat during the reign of the old Overwatch. The soldier had been posted to the new Overwatch for a few months now and despite the constant banter and flirting during their missions together, she never had the confidence to ask the beautiful doctor out. The longing she felt for her had been burning in her chest long since the first time they ever met, but that passion had been consuming her more now that she had been working directly with her guardian angel.

The storm of thoughts and emotions that clouded her mind were interrupted by the faint sound of music playing and someone humming with it. Normally, the Raptora Suit Pilot wouldn't give more than a thought about the source of the noise, but this time she felt the urge to approach the music.

“Maybe it will distract me from this mess of thoughts,” she said to herself, “Hmm, it seems like it's coming from the med bay.”

As she approached the already open doors of the med bay, Fareeha could hear the faint sounds of a piano playing through a speaker. She stopped at the entrance as if paralyzed by the sound of the beautiful voice singing.

 _“Like anyone would be,_  
_I am flattered by your fascination with me.”_

The angelic doctor, focused on reorganizing her recently cleaned medical equipment in the storage closet, had her back turned to Fareeha and was unaware of her presence as she continued to unknowingly serenade her unexpected visitor.

 _“Like any hot blooded woman,_  
_I have simply wanted an object to crave.”_

Fareeha observed the source of the beautiful singing, and felt her ears warm up to the angelic voice chanting the haunting song. She felt her body melt as the doctor’s enchanting voice ensnared her closer to her like a thirsty sailor towards the lulls of a beautiful Siren. She quietly closed the door behind her and felt herself floating towards her angel. Still unaware of her new visitor, Mercy continued to sing her hauntingly beautiful melody.

 _“But you,_  
_You're not allowed,_  
_You’re uninvited,_  
_An unfortunate slight.”_

Fareeha felt herself losing her composure at the sight of the luscious doctor. She could feel her heart as it gave into the inferno that fueled her longtime desire for the woman standing before her. Before she could realize it, Fareeha found herself opening her mouth to sing with her angel.

 _“Must be strangely exciting,_  
_To watch the stoic squirm.”_

Startled by the beautiful sound coming from her new singing partner, Mercy turned around and locked eyes with Pharah. Both women began to harmonize with each other as they kept their eyes locked in a longing and desperate gaze. Pharah raised her hand and lightly brushed her fingers against the doctor’s cheek and ear, making the angel shiver slightly in delight. Angela placed her hand over Fareeha’s to keep the soldier’s touch near her. The soldier stepped forward to close the distance between their bodies as they continued singing.

 _“Must be somewhat heartening,_  
_To watch shepherd meet shepherd.”_

Pharah wrapped her arms around Mercy to pull her closer. The doctor leaned into her warrior. The distance between their lips began to shrink. Fareeha leaned her head slightly to the side, ready to take in her angel’s luscious lips but felt a pair of hands on her chest push her back slightly. Fareeha opened her eyes to see the doctor’s eyes looking away from her, laced with uncertainty. Angela then looked up and continued to sing once again.

 _“But you,_  
_You're not allowed,_  
_You’re uninvited,_  
_An unfortunate slight.”_

Pharah slid her hand on the back of Mercy’s head and laced her fingers through the doctor’s hair. The doctor’s pleasured hum in response put the soldier over the edge. She pulled her into a passionate kiss as the guitars and violins began to perform their haunting dirge. Fareeha felt Angela’s hands pull at her sweater as Angela pressed her lips to kiss her back. Their tongues danced freely in their mouths as the kiss grew deeper and more carnal.

 _“Like any uncharted territory,_  
_I must seem greatly intriguing”_

Both of their hearts began to quake heavily in their chests upon the realization that they both have been holding in their horribly unquenchable thirst for each other. Still locked together by their lustful and passionate kissing, their hands began wildly tugging at each other's clothing as if they were desperately trying to unwrap their birthday presents. Angela tugged at and threw away Fareeha’s sweater, revealing her blue sports bra and black spandex volleyball shorts. Her face grew red as her hands wandered to and brushed against Fareeha’s chiseled abdomen. She pulled away from Fareeha for a brief moment to let her eyes admire the soldier’s pure form and let out a satisfied grin. Angela let out a strained moan as Fareeha took advantage of her pause to lunge in and devour the doctor’s exposed neck.

 _“You speak of my love like_  
_You have experienced love like mine before.”_

Fareeha gave up trying to undo Angela’s blouse as she realized that Angela’s hands began digging underneath her exercise shorts. As she sucked at Angela’s neck, one of her hands dug underneath Angela’s blouse to massage her chest and the other hand lifted her mid-thigh pencil skirt and wandered in between her legs to find her partner’s sweet spot. Both women simultaneously let out a pleasured hiss as they found each other's ecstasy.

 _“But this…_  
_…is not allowed,_  
_You’re uninvited,_  
_An unfortunate slight.”_

Their bodies tensed as they furiously and passionately began to pleasure each other. Fareeha moaned into Angela’s neck to muffle her screams from echoing down Gibraltar’s vacant hallways. Angela attempted to do the same by closing her eyes shut and biting hard on her lower lip, but her stifled breathing betrayed a few soft staccato gasps as her soldier’s trigger finger rubbed repeatedly in and out of her. Fareeha tensed her grip around her lover even more as she felt both of their bodies get dangerously close to the edge of their climax. She moved her free hand to pull at the doctor’s hair as she let out an exhilarated yelp. The soldier’s other hand dug deeper and deeper into her angel. Mercy felt her legs weakening to the pleasure first, her weight resting almost solely on the hand between her thighs and her back leaning on the supply closet. Angela’s free hand desperately and futilely moved to grab anything that could keep her in place, causing her previously organized and pristine medical equipment to come crashing down. Her other hand white-knuckled her lover’s pleasure zone as she began to notice her rocket queen’s beautifully sculpted body begin to falter under the weight of her own heavenly euphoria. Seconds away from her release, Mercy settled for digging her nails deep into her soldier’s rock hard back. In reaction to the sudden sharp pain, Fareeha bit into her angel’s neck. The slight pain sent them careening over their climax as their bodies shut down from their simultaneous orgasms. Mercy’s head tilted back and her eyes widened to let out a final moan, but the sheer shock of her euphoria kept her mute as she shuddered and twitched into her lover’s hand. Fareeha lost every sense of control and let out a piercing roar as the violins in the song began to fall silent. She convulsed into her doctor’s embrace as they both leaned all of their weight on the now destroyed supply closet, their legs weak from their rigorous activity.

 _“I don't think you unworthy,_  
_But I need a moment to deliberate.”_

Fareeha leaned in to lightly kiss Angela in the lips. As their lips touched, the doctor snapped out of her orgasmic stupor and pushed the jet trooper away.

“Oh no, no…I mean YES to this,” she said in an awkward but panicked tone as she briefly touched Fareeha’s beautifully toned abdomen, “But NO, no, no…”

“No to what?” Fareeha tilted her head in a confused manner and asked.

“To this,” she said as she gestured towards herself and the rocket queen, “We can't. I can't. We’re professionals. You're a soldier and I’m your doctor. It just, it isn't right.”

“I can find another doctor but I can't find another you.”

“They wouldn't be as good as me,” Angela couldn't resist winking as she spit out her flirt.

“Oh, but you think you can just tease me like that?” Fareeha jabbed sarcastically, still reeling from what just happened, “You’re saying we can't be together but I can see it in your eyes that you want it. You want us.”

Angela picked up Fareeha’s sweater and shoved it into her chest. She snuck in a pinch of Fareeha’s abdomen and arm before she pushed her towards the exit doors. Her mind was pushing this beautiful soldier out of her lab while her heart wanted to pull her right in for another kiss.

“No Fareeha, we can't do this. I mean, I want to but we’re both in Overwatch now. We - you and I - have to keep us...err….our relationship as professional as it can be. This risk - the two of us being together could cost the mission or our lives. I...I just can't,” Angela repeated, with Fareeha unsure who she was trying to persuade.

The violins and guitars from the song clashed in a lamenting tone with each other as Angela shoved Fareeha out of the Med Bay and slammed the door shut. Angela let out a frustrated and defeated whine from behind the door as she slumped to the ground and let a tear fall from her swelled up eyes. A confused and hurt Fareeha put her sweater on and went back to the shower room, intent on showering away what just happened.

“Is that what I really wanted?” both women asked themselves as they went their separate ways.


End file.
